


sitting all alone in the dark

by vindice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: To be fair, Stiles did see this coming.He just didn’t think it would actually happen soon.





	sitting all alone in the dark

Stiles takes pride on being the smartest person in the pack.

That’s why, as soon as the sound of the door opening resonates throughout the bathroom and his shoulders relax, he swears to never tell anyone ever the events that led him to where he is in that very same instant.

Of course, the universe doesn’t really care about what he wants.

“Stiles?”

Stiles hears himself swearing under his breath, and even though he’s sure he hears his new companion doing the same, the least of his concerns is to question that at the moment.

The last thing he needed was for Derek to find him there, sitting on the floor next to the tub and in complete darkness.

_Great._

The light coming from the hallway illuminates his face a little, making it easy for Stiles to see the light frown on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks, and Stiles can’t even enjoy being able to tell apart the confusion in his voice.

For a moment, he thinks about not answering, refuting it with one of his own, but he dismisses the idea as soon as it comes. _What are_ you _doing here_ is such a ridiculous accusation slash question when Derek has every right to use his own damn bathroom.

As if sensing he really wants to avoid the subject, Derek, bless him, takes mercy on him. Stiles makes a mental note to get him a gift slightly more expensive than the others on his list for Christmas, just beneath his Dad’s.

“You know what, I don’t want to know.” Derek sighs. Not that it matters because Stiles is a walking contradiction and he’s already decided he’s going to tell him anyways; there’s nothing left of his dignity to lose when it comes to Derek Hale after all these years. “Obviously this has to do with the shit eating grin Jackson had when he left the house.”

Stiles huffs.

“He locked me in here and sat just outside the door for a while, just to make it clear that I couldn’t leave,” Stiles sighs resignedly. “Light’s out because I hadn’t changed the bulb yet an I left my phone on the counter. Also, I’m pretty sure he turned off the air conditioning of this side of the house on purpose.”

A small groan escapes his lips when he hears the werewolf make a noise akin to a huff, but that thanks to the time Stiles has known him recognizes it exactly for what it is—Derek holding back a laugh.

“ _Derek!_ ” he complains, but he’s trying not to laugh too. “Fuck off.”

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes, but helps him to his feet. Then they make their way back to the kitchen, where Stiles was about to make them dinner before Jackson cornered him.

Stupid werewolves and their stupid protein bars.


End file.
